


Breathe You In

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: For Nicole Knight!I hope I did your dream at least a little justice! <3
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breathe You In

I was sitting at the table that I always sat at with my friends every morning before the start of our first class. I let my eyes go over the room, searching for my boyfriend who I hadn’t seen since school let out last Friday. He had worked all weekend and I had spent time with my parents so I was anxious to see him.  
I got distracted by one of my friends talking about what she was going to do after graduation and before I could even see him approach, I felt his hand go over my eyes.  
“Guess who?”  
“Leonardo Dicaprio?” I responded with a smile on my face.  
“You wish” Dylan let out before lowering his hand and sitting down beside me.  
“I do not wish. I was messing with you”  
“Yeah, okay” he replied while rolling his eyes at my playfully.  
“I brought you something” he continued as he laid a larger envelope down on the table in front of me.  
“Is this what I think it is?” I asked excitedly while ripping the envelope open.  
He nodded his head in response and when I pulled the stack of pictures out and started with my “Ooo’s and Ahh’s” he shook his head at me with red cheeks.  
“These are so good Dylan!” I let him know as I looked through the copies of his senior photos that he had yet to let me see.  
“Well, I hate them all but I’m glad you like them. Those are yours to keep”  
“Really?” I responded with a squeal while holding the stack against my chest.  
“Come on and I’ll walk you to class”

I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before I headed into my first class of the day. I had tucked the pictures into the front pocket of my binder and periodically throughout class, I couldn’t help but flip through them again. He looked so handsome in the teal long sleeve shirt and his smile was enough to make me melt.  
The bell rang and I headed to the library where I was a helper. I was usually tasked with sorting through books and putting them away but today there wasn’t much to do so I sat at one of the tables and as soon as the idea hit me, I jumped up and grabbed a pair of scissors and a roll of scotch tape from the librarians desk. I spent the next hour cutting the pictures into the perfect shapes so that I could cover the front of my binder with them. I knew Dylan was going to hate this so much but the thought of being able to see his smiling face throughout the day made me not care in the least.  
When the bell rang for my lunch time, I grabbed my binder and headed down to the commons and took my spot at my table full of friends. Dylan’s lunch bell wouldn’t ring for a few more minutes and I always sat anxiously awaiting his arrival.  
When I laid my binder down on the table, one of my friends grabbed it up and looked at the pictures as she smiled at me.  
“This is a whole new level of cute Y/n”  
“I couldn’t help it. I love them so much. The ones of him in that teal shirt.. He looks so hot” I let out with red cheeks.  
“I’m sure his mom forced him to wear the shirt. I’ve never seen him in it before” I continued as I pulled my binder back to me so I could see his smiling face again.  
“I hate that shirt. So yes, you are right about that” I heard Dylan say from behind me.  
“Well I like it” I let him know as I looked over my shoulder at him with a huge smile.  
“Do you? Good to know” he replied and pulled a chair up next to me to sit down.

The rest of the day went by too fast and with far too few moments of it spent with him. I hated that my parents wouldn’t let me see him on school nights. We talked on the phone until I was told that it was late and I needed to go to sleep.  
The next morning I was sat at my table when I felt something soft hit my shoulder and when I looked I saw the teal colored fabric and knew instantly what it was.  
“Since you like it so much I thought you might want to keep it” Dylan let me know with a smile.  
I instinctively put my nose to the shirt and breathed in and then pulled back with a pout on my face.  
“What’s wrong Y/n?” he asked me as he scooted his seat up next to mine.  
“It doesn’t smell like you”  
“That’s because it’s clean” he replied with a laugh.  
“If you are giving it to me then I want it to at least smell like you”  
“Fine woman” he replied and grabbed the shirt back and walked off down the hall.

I was scared that I had upset him because he didn’t come back before the bell rang. I spent the next 3 classes worried about him being mad at me and by the time the lunch bell rang I had psyched myself up so much that I wasn’t even excited to see him.  
I sat down at the table and tuned everyone out the best I could and when Dylan finally sat down beside me he was wearing the shirt. I smiled over at him causing him to let out a long breath and shake his head at me.  
“I’m only doing this for you Y/n”  
“I can’t believe you put it on!” I let him know excitedly as I moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

When the day ended, I was getting inside my car when I heard him yell my name. I turned in the direction that I heard him and saw him jogging my way with the shirt in his hand.  
“Here” he said as he passed it over to me and I immediately brought it up to my nose.  
“Better?” he asked as he smiled down at me.  
“So much better”  
“Don’t say I never did anything for you” he replied before kissing my forehead and walking away.


End file.
